Damaged, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Fitz turns to Ward for help.


**Hey**,... Hi! Are you all missing SkyeWard as bad as I am? Let's hope the next epi they'll give us something to squee about. Agree?

Thank you to **Isazu, , Salkri Kachemench, silverslitherer, HALE PACK, AinsleyWright, Prawn Crackers, .xxx, neeeeeall, SweetPeaKayla, Lightningtiger2 and Guests. ** Plus **everyone** who has read, followed and favourited by ffs. You know who you are. Thank you!

To **LOVEROOKIEBLUE-ANDYANDSAM, Lorrie1974, OASshipper,Silbermeize, LilyReaderWriter, blackring, .art and Street7Arrow**, thank you loads and loads for taking the time to read my ffs back to back. Hugs guys!

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Or any of the hotties!

**Summary** : Fitz needed some answers turns to the only one who may help.

xox

"I'll never..."

"You don't have to forgive me Fitz. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I understand that I'm not worthy of it after what I did to you and Simmons. I even understand if you are here to finished what you did before."

"Nothing you say..."

"You don't have to believe anything I'll ever say, even if they will always be true. Because, I understand that nothing I say will make up for what I have done to you."

"I'm... damaged."

"But you are alive, Fitz. That's all that I care about."

"But..."

"But what?"

"But I can't...can't...can't talk...finish...can't finish... finish thoughts! Damaged!"

"Look at me Fitz. I'm the one who is damaged. Not you."

"Why? You can finish... you can talk... you didn't lose..."

"You still have people who loves you. I have lost everything. Everyone. Family. Friends."

"Hydra..."

"If you are asking if I ever made friends in Hydra? The answer is no. The only friends I have ever made are with Skye, Simmons and you."

"You are not our ..."

"I know Fitz. I've lost the right to being your friend anymore. But you know what is the worst of it all?"

"You being caged?"

"No."

Fitz tilted his head to show his not getting Ward's meaning. "What can be...ermm... worst than ... than...losing your ... your ...your...freedom?"

"I've lost the only one that I have ever truly love, Fitz." Ward told him with a sad smile. "The only one that matters. The only person that I was foolish enough to believe and hope that could or would understand me because we are two sides of the same coin. Even when I knew that loving her was something that was never meant to be, I still let myself fall for her. And that damaged me more than anything that I have ever lived through.

"But Fitz, I would gladly lose my freedom if it means she remains safe. That's how damaged I am."

xox

Ward didn't see Fitz again for days after their last meeting. Being kept in the dark about his surroundings and time, the only way of Ward knowing how time passes was by the food that he was served. It was by that routine, that Ward knew just many days had past since his last meeting with Fitz. And more importantly, with Skye.

Unknown to Ward, Fitz had been watching his movements and routine in the cell all the time. Fitz saw how Ward's face would light up with joy whenever Skye came into the cell, even if it was just for three short minutes. How his face would sadden when she leaves. And how the Specialist would sometimes cry after she departs.

There were a few times Fitz would increase the volume to hear what Ward was whispering as he leaned against the wall and stared up towards the ceiling like in a prayer. The whisper was always the same.

_"Some day. Some day, she'll know. Some day, she'll understand. Some day, I will show her what she really means to me. Some day, Skye. Some day you'll know how much I love you. I'll protect you. I'll never let anything happen to you. You are more than everything in my life, Skye."_

Fitz suddenly recalled the last moments that he had with Simmons in the pod at the bottom of the ocean before he pushed the button that released them from its confines and into their fate.

Fitz had told Jemma that he had not the courage to tell her how he feel for her but let him show her how instead. He was willing and had sacrificed his life in order for his love to be safe. He was willing to suffer whatever the consequences, even death, as long as his Jemma lives.

Much as Fitz wanted to deny it, he couldn't refute the fact that Ward is suffering the same fate as he is. They are both locked up in a place, be it figuratively or physically, because of love. Being a Specialist and a survivor, there must be a way for Ward to escape his imprisonment. But Ward had given up his freedom in exchange to be near his love. Even if the moments that he gets to see her were short and filled with hatred and anger on her part.

Ward may be an enemy now, but Fitz couldn't shake off the friendship that they had before everything went south. He was convinced that Ward was not evil. He stood up for his friend when everyone else turned against Ward even when the truth surfaced. Fitz refused to believe that Ward didn't care.

Fitz tried to see an enemy as he watched Ward paced the floor of his cell. But all he could see was the man who told him to tell Simmons of his true feelings for her before it was too late.

xox

Ward was in a middle of his fifty-fifth sit-up when he heard the door opening and followed by footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning his head toward the sound, he saw Fitz. The scientist was fidgeting and looking undecidedly on the last step as he alternatively looked at Ward and the door up behind him a few times.

"Fitz?" Ward stood and came close to the barrier between them. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Fitz opened his mouth to speak but then only nodded in reply.

"Is it Skye? Has something happened to her?" Ward came close as he could to the barrier to anxiously ask with worry in his voice. "Tell me, Fitz. Is it Skye?"

"No." Fitz replied while shaking his head. "Not ... not...Skye."

"But something is not right." Ward said as he saw how shaken Fitz was. "What is it? What is wrong? Fitz! Come on. Tell me Buddy. Tell me why are you shaking like this?"

"Simmons." Fitz took a deep breath. "Jemma."

"Simmons?" Ward started frowning. "What? What is wrong with Simmons? Where is she?"

"She in Hydra - "

"WHAT!?"

"Coulson. Coulson sent ... "

"Has Coulson gone nuts? Is she working undercover in Hydra, Fitz? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

Fitz nodded vigorously.

"You need to tell Coulson to get Simmons out of there, Fitz. You have no idea what they'll do to her if or when they find out!" Ward furiously raked his hair back and started pacing the cell. "Damn it! She can't lie to safe herself Fitz. You know that! You need to get her out. Get Skye. I'll tell her how to get Simmons out. I'll - "

"No. No." Fitz shook his head as he stood close to the barrier. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" Ward came to stand two inches in front of the barrier. "She is in their lair. She is in danger. We need to get her out! Now!"

"She is here." Fitz swallowed as panic filled his eyes. "She is back here."

"She is back here? She's here? Already back here? Where ever here is?" Ward sighed heavily and laughed with relief when Fitz nodded his head vigorously. "Thank God she is safe." Ward said but blinked at Fitz when the Engineer suddenly shook his head and started pacing the room while muttering to himself.

"Fitz? What's wrong?"

"You don't understand. You don't understand." Fitz said repeatedly.

"You are right Fitz. I don't understand." Ward frown. "What don't I understand? Shouldn't you be happy that she is back? You should be... unless...Wait. Is there something wrong with Simmons? What have they done to her? Fitz! Tell me!"

"I don't know... "

"You don't know what? You don't know what they've done to her? You don't know what she - "

"I don't know what to say to her?" Fitz interrupted Ward.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what to say to her!" Fitz's frustration caused him to not stutter and actually able to finish his thoughts.

"Hi?" Ward offered.

Fitz stopped his pacing and actually rolled is eyes at Ward.

"Hey," Ward defended himself. "Never said I'm Romeo. What do I know about wooing and courting?"

"That's right. You just sleep with them!"

"Nothing personal. They were all missions."

"Skye? She a mission too?"

"No. Never." Ward grew serious. "Skye was never a mission. She was personal. Always. Even now. No matter how Garrett wanted her to be a mission, I can never do that." Ward said and ended with a whisper that would have escaped Fitz hearing.

Fitz had seen the way Ward's lips moved and recognised as the Specialist's mantra of "Some day, Skye. Some day..." as the man closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he retreated to a dark corner of his bed.

They both were suddenly quiet as they kept to their own corners. Fitz squatted on the shadowy stairs as he closely watched Ward as the man sat on the far edge of his bed and pressed in himself into the corner wall. Tripp, Mack and Hunter had all wanted Fitz to join them in their game of cards and drinks earlier. They had accepted him in their little group. But Fitz had decline their invitation.

Fitz had opted to risk his shaky mental state of mind and spend his time with Ward. Their prisoner. Their enemy. The man who truly understands him. Maybe the only one who understands him.

Fitz blinked when Ward suddenly broke the silence.

"Did you tell her? Did you tell Simmons?"

"Tell her what?"

"How you feel about her?"

"I only had the courage to tell her that she is more than just my best friend in the world when she said that I'm her best friend in the world." Fitz said and laughed without humour.

"What? Do I need to lock you two up and tossed you into the ocean again in order to let you man up and tell her that you love her?"

Fitz immediately stood and stared at Ward. The ex-S.H.I.E.L.D Agent suddenly realized what he had said.

"Oh God Fitz. I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean ... Fitz ... I... I didn't mean to bring that up. And I really will never do anything that will endanger your life Fitz. Or Simmons. Ever again. Fitz, I'm - "

"Hey. I get it." Fitz told him with a small smile before groaning. "But what am I going to say to her now?"

"I don't know Man. Hill once gave me a little poop with knives sticking out of it for people skills. Sorry. Skye did call me a robot."

Fitz exhaled noisily as he landed on the last step. He buried his head in his hands. Ward returned to his bed and sat down, waiting for Fitz next move.

"Did you tell her?" Fitz finally looked up when he threw the question to Ward.

"You mean telling Skye about how I feel about her?"

"Yes."

"Well, I told her that she knew how I feel about her."

"Hold a second. So you didn't exactly say that you love her? You expected her to know how you feel?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should suck out the air out of your cell!" Fitz hissed.

"I failed people skill remember?" Ward spoke in his own defense. "But Fitz, even if I had told Skye how much I love her, with me working for Garrett..."

"Don't you mean working for Hydra?"

"I was never loyal to Hydra, I was only loyal to Garrett."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No. But that's not the point. The point is, no matter when I tell Skye I love her, she will never believe how real my feelings are for her. The timing was never right. If I had told her before all hell broke lose, she would think that I played her. If I told her how I feel after all was out in the open, which was what I did, she will never belief me and will definitely hate me, which was what happened. And if I tell her now, she'll think that I'm just wanting to be in...out...whatever."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to sit here and wait for her to come down here with her questions."

"And then what?"

"I answer."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"You know what Ward?"

"What?"

"You are damaged."

"Tell me something I don't know."

xox

Unbeknownst to the two men, they were being watched. Later that night, while Ward was resting, he was alerted by the door opening and soft footfalls descending the stairs shortly after. He opened his eyes a slither as he watched the visitor sat on the bottom step.

"Hey."

Ward remained quiet and sat up as he kept his eyes on the figure dressed in loose shirt and sweats.

"I have something to say to you."

Ward quirked an eyebrow upon hearing the visitor's statement.

"You are not damaged unless you have run from a she-devil ex-wife who you like better as a blonde, and still have your heart clinging on to hers like some freaking barnacle after she shot yours out the window."

The two Specialist eyed one another before Ward stood and took a few steps towards the invisible barrier. Folding his arms on his chest, Ward tilted his head and narrowed his eyes before speaking.

"Lance Hunter." Ward smirked.

"Damn it! Skye's Hydra boyfriend do know everything!" Hunter muttered to himself. Then he groaned. "I should hate you, Mate. But I hate doing the inventory more."

**THE END**

Sounds crazy but I kind of like the idea of Ward, Fitz and Hunter getting together and giving each other a hard time on their respective love lives. Haha!

Hope you enjoyed the ff. Share your thoughts?


End file.
